Quest for the Chalice
by Yraa
Summary: [Post AC Syndicate] After Starrick's demise, the Templars discovered a new found artifact on one of the Pieces of Eden. It is up for the Frye Twins to gather some clues and put an end, once again, to the Templars. However, they aren't the only ones who share the same boat on this quest for the lost artifact. [Rated M for later chapters]


**Prologue**

 **A Story within a Story**

"… _Father, does the Holy Grail exist?"_

 _The young girl, five years of age, asked as her unique shades of purple eyes looked curiously at the male whom seated at the chair. She was sitting in an Indian seat below the man, listening to the tales her father spoken of. The man chuckled as he kneel in front of the girl, caressing her short brown hair and tapped her nose, playfully. "Cara, the Holy Grail on the Legend of King Arthur is not true." He smiled causing the girl to look at him inquisitively. The man then sincerely looked at his child as Cara looked back at him._

 _A silent and shy child, yet observant, as what Charles would describe his daughter. He enjoyed how much his daughter to get curious and would end up, experimenting._

" _My child, listen…" Charles spoke, as Cara listened intently. Soon, once she is in adequate age, he'll tell her everything she needs to know about the secret that he's been secretly kept safe. For years all he wished for his daughter is to have a good life and future, to be a well-educated woman and to have a decent job. Unfortunately, he will bring his daughter to a most dangerous occupation that requires strength, intelligence, skill and loyalty._

 _To become an Assassin._

 _Smiling to his daughter, he spoke. "It is indeed that stories from the past are fascinating… and some stories are hidden from the story itself." Now this confuse the girl more. It's hard for him to explain, but he knew that he trust his daughter well. "All I meant is that…it is a story within a story."_

" _ **A story within a story…"**_

She snapped her eyes wide open as her pupils slit in full alert. Whilst sipping through her cup of tea, she looked at the dark skinned man across her. He was quiet surprised as she looked at him with that kind of look. He couldn't read it, but it is nearly a deadly one. "Are you alright, Ms.—"

"I told you, I don't need any formalities to be addressed to, Henry."

The Indian stopped midway as he cleared his throat and continued. "Right…I apologize Cassandra. I was about to ask if you are well. Since you're spacing out." The brunette placed her cup gently on the table. Gladly, the train is not moving from where she is. She is very well aware that this is the hideout of the infamous Frye twins. She was actually glad that Starrick is dead and most of the Templars as well.

That'll made her job easier…hopefully.

"My father…" she spoke in gentle tone in mentioning her father. Normally, she wouldn't mention her father whenever Henry and Cassandra would meet. Most of their talks is in regard of their field work as an Assassin. However, the Frye twins are unaware of Henry Green's another ally to which Cassandra asked not to tell. Her matters are different from the Frye twins, yet what matters is the Piece of Eden that she recently found. "I heard his voice again…" Cassandra continued and brought the cup again, sipping a bit of liquid.

"Tell me Henry, do you believe in folklore?"

Henry blinked at the unexpected question she just throw at him. _Folklore?_ He asked himself whilst sipping on his tea. "Well…honestly, folklore are interesting, but it is a fiction." He answered setting down his empty cup. Cara nodded in understanding as she set down her empty cup as well and settled herself on the chair. "You see Greenie…" The brunette spoke as Henry gave a surprised look at her, Jacob Frye used to call him on that nickname, and it is what surprises him. She called her on the exact same thing. "I am well fascinated by these fictional literature from our ancestors. And it intrigues me specially the quest where King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot is to retrieve the Holy Grail, alongside with his infamous Knights of the Round Table." She continued as she stood up, and gathered her coat that slung on the back of her chair, as she never bothered to place it on the designated place. Henry followed his gaze at her, pondering his deep thoughts on what she spoke. "And what do you imply to, Ms. Anderson?" Henry asked. The Holy Grail was used by Jesus Christ during the Last Supper alongside with His apostles. And King Arthur went to look for it. He did retrieve it, however it was taken from him where no man can reach it.

There, she fixated a menacing look to Henry to which the Indian stiffened. Two things to consider if Cassandra would gave you that look. One, is that you missed her terms; that is to drop the formalities. And, or, two, keep in mind of what she is about to say.

"What if the said chalice is true?" she asked, her eyes glinted in excitement. "I've contact the Urchins and they gave me a valuable information from the Templars." She added, swinging her coat on her shoulder and walked towards the window, gazing outside. "After Starrick's demise, a newly promoted Grand Master is about to seat at the throne. And London will be in danger again." Cara looked back at Henry and spoke. "In addition to this, the Templars also found one of the Pieces of Eden that they'll use to expand their power and glory."

"But… what does it have to do with the Grail?" Henry asked. Cara remained on staring at Henry to which he is confused about. Until, realization hit on him and looked back at Cara a bit paled. "In that means…"

The brunette made a grin and start to walk towards the entrance of the train, though she stopped on her tracks, facing outside.

"Just like what father said…"

" _ **A story within a story."**_


End file.
